


Hot Summer Afternoon

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mentions of Toys, Porn magazine, Smut, aged up hiro, really smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot summer afternoon and Tadashi had nothing better to do than clean Hiro’s half of the room while Hiro was at school and their Aunt was away. Yet, Tadashi finds something interesting when Hiro walks in. Then the hot room became 100 times hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on this beautiful fanart: http://kairu321.tumblr.com/post/112298310248/sorry-for-this-sudden-incest-fanart   
> anyway I mentioned on tumblr that I wanted to write a story about it so an anon said I should! So this is for that adorable anon!!

It was a lazy summer afternoon. The scorching heat prevented me from going into work today, mainly because Aunt Cass closed her shop to go to our other Aunt’s house. She asked if Hiro and I wanted to join her, but we happily declined since we’d rather spend some time together.

Hiro has been so busy at college since it is his senior year. My cute little brother is graduating college at the young age of 17, it’s so stunning. It’s as stunning as his beauty. Hiro is still so small even after his growth spurts. Yet I like it that way since his head rests perfectly on my shoulder when he’s tired and his small build wraps around mine when he sleeps in my bed. Hiro is truly perfect.

Since I have nothing to do today on this hot summer day, I decided to clean up Hiro’s side of the room since I asked him months ago to do it. So I began to put his dirty laundry into a basket and separated the darks from lights.

Then I began to change his sheets when I saw something sticking out from under his mattress. Once I gently slipped it out from the worn mattress, I found his dirty little secret. He had a porn magazine under his bed. I didn’t really mind since I knew a boy at his age would be interested in sex and discovering himself. I sat on his bed and began to flip through it to see pictures of naked men and different cute outfits some are dressed in. Some of the men were circled in red pen, must be his favorite…  

I leaned on his pillow only to feel something hard under it. Upon lifting the pillow, I found a dark purple dildo.

"When did he get this?" I asked myself as I examined it closer leaving the magazine splayed open on my lap.

"TADASHI!" I darted my eyes to the door to see my little brother standing there with his cheeks flushed pink, "What are you DOING?!"

"I’m cleaning your side of the room," I replied then held up the dildo, "And what’s this?"

"Uh,  um… T-that’s not mine," Hiro’s cheeks turned a darker pink as he crossed his arms over his chest trying to deny that the dildo is his.

I chucked as I set the two object aside and patted the spot next to me trying to get Hiro to sit with me. I knew he wanted to avoid this.

Hiro hesitantly made his way over next to me. His movements were as small as a mouse since he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hiro, are those yours?" I asked, "Tell me the truth. I won’t be mad."

"Y-yeah," he turned away from me.

"I’m not ashamed of you," I smiled as I wrapped an arm around him, "I’m not mad that you like men. Actually, I do too." Well, I’m technically bisexual since I like to dabble between each.

Hiro cringed more into himself at hearing my words. “So, do you like anybody?”

"Yeah," my brother tightened his grip on the sheets.

"Oh really, who?" I asked, "Do I know him?"

"Believe me, you know him VERY well," Hiro gave a light chuckle.

I noticed how the light glittered through the closed blinds and illuminated my brother’s meek beauty. When he finally made eye contact with me, I couldn’t resist myself and pressed my lips against his. He didn’t try to push me away at all, he was just tense until he relaxed with in the loving kiss.

Our sweet kiss turned hungry as I ran my tongue over his plump bottom lip asking for access to his hot mouth. I felt his lips part slightly and let my tongue dive between them to entangle with his. Small sparks of pleasure tingled down to my groin as I wrapped my arms around my little brother to pull our bodies closer.

Once I heard little grunts and moans come from him, I pulled away breathlessly. Our eyes met and forehead pressed against each other. The scorching air around us became 100 degrees hotter.

"I guess you made it pretty obvious who you like," Hiro tried to joke around, "Good thing that person has mutual feelings for you."  

I let go of my brother and pushed him on the bed so he was laying beneath me. I straddled his lap so our clothed groins were pressed against each other. Hiro sighed at the feeling. I thrusted my hips grinding on him while one hand trailed under his cute red shirt and played with his sensitive nipples. I heard him squeak as my thumb lightly tickled one nub as I lifted his shirt to latch my mouth on the other. Hiro’s gasps and mewls encouraged my actions as I switch to the other side.

"T-Tadashi, please touch me somewhere else," my brother said lustfully. I stopped grinding on him to only hover over his erection. He tried to buck his hips for friction, but I would move mine with him. He groaned in frustration at the lack of simulation.

"Where? You have to be more specific little brother," I smirked.

"You know!" his cheeks burned a cherry pink obviously embarrassed.

"No I don’t." I got off of him to turn around in a 69 position and rubbed his thighs and hips, but not the needy tent in his shorts.

"Fuuuuuuuck Tadashi, stop teasing me," he groaned again, "F-fine, you win. Please touch my dick. Please touch it, play with it, suck it, please anything!"

"Whatever you say," I chuckled hearing his ego deflate slightly.

I unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down his gorgeous tan legs along with his blue boxers that were actually mine. That little thief…

I grabbed his pretty 5 inch dick and gave it a small squeeze to test the waters. Hiro shuttered. I bent my head down and experimentally flicked my tongue across the tip of his leaky cock only to hear a moan emit from him. So I decided to wrap my mouth around his heat and gently suck on it. I swirled my tongue around the tip as I came up then went down as far as my throat would let me and repeated the actions. I briefly licked three fingers then snaked my hand to his entrance. He squeaked as I probed and prodded his tight heat until I sunk one finger in. I pumped it in and out of him. Eventually, I had all three fingers inside of his already stretched ass.

He pressed his face on my still clothed member and moaned. His hands scrambled with my zipper to yank down my pants and be face to face with me. I felt his tongue scramble up and down my 6 inch shaft desperately while his hands caressed my balls. I love feeling his moans vibrate on my dick.

"Dashi, stop," Hiro let go of me and I immediately scrambled off of him, "I don’t want to cum yet. I want to cum with you inside of me."

Without second thought, I grabbed his two pillows to place under him. One behind his head and the other under his hips to prop up his perfect ass. Hiro laid on the pillows as I ran to get the lubricant and condoms from my desk. I rolled a condom on my 6 inches and lathered it with the strawberry lubricant that Fred gave me as a prank gift. It comes in handy.

I lifted Hiro’s small legs and rested them on my broad shoulders and placed a hand on either side of him. I lined myself up with the entrance to his sweet, tight body.

"Hiro, are you sure about this? We can stop now," I said.

Hiro leaned up and kissed me sweetly, “I’m as positive as a proton.” That nerd…  I smiled at him trying to be cute and nerdy. I wiped away some sweat from his forehead to place a kiss.

Hiro’s nimble hands gripped my dark green t-shirt as I slowly intruded his body. His ass squeezed me tightly and I know I’m not going to last very long inside of him. I entangled one hand in his thick sweaty hair as I was completely inside of my brother. Hiro panted and whimpered trying to get used to my length within him.

"You okay?" I asked.

Hiro couldn’t even speak so he simply nodded. I pulled out until the tip was still within his sensitive walls, then thrusted back inside. I felt the pleasure pool in my stomach as I continued to fuck my baby brother at different angles trying to hit his little bundle of nerves.

"D-Dashi!" he yelled at my success as his toes curled and he tightened his grip on my shirt," Mmm Oh god please, harder! Fuck me harder!"

Hiro threw his head back and panted as I obeyed his commands and pounded into him. He shut his chocolate brown eyes that leaked tears of pleasure and his moans grew more intense. He continued to moan “Yes!” “That so good” which brought me closer to the most intense climax of my life.

"H-Hiro, I’m gonna," I grunted as I couldn’t even finish my sentence before I exploded within him. I pulled out and took the jizz filled condom off of my dick. Hiro leaned over and licked the remaining sticky seed off of me as if it was candy.

After I tied the condom and placed it on the side, I pushed Hiro back on the pillows. “You’re turn,” I whispered in his ear. I propped his legs up again and dipped my head between them.

My fingers slid up and down his still lubricated entrance while my mouth kept his dick occupied. When I slipped in my three fingers, I was surprised to feel his walls clench around me.

"AH Please Tadashi, do what you did before except with your fingers, please fuck me hard," the dirty words dribbled out of my innocent brother’s mouth.

I didn’t hesitate to pound my fingers into him and hit is prostate spot in while my mouth sucked on his tip. It wasn’t long before Hiro was screaming in ecstasy and releasing his seed in my mouth, which I drank up.

He relaxed on the pillows as he came down from his high pulling me into one last kiss then cuddle with me. Our sweaty bodies almost squeaked against each other in our embrace.

"That was way more satisfying than my fantasies," Hiro breathed with a smile.

"I’m glad I was able to satisfy my little brother," I nestled my chin on his mop of hair and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Hiro chuckled and kissed my neck. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too," I traced a heart on his chest, "with all my heart."

After an hour of laying around in his bed, we pulled on some underwear then decided to watch a movie. During the movie, Hiro was laying on my bare chest while I lazily ran my fingers through his hair. We fell asleep half way through in a loving embrace that I wish could last forever, but I knew we had to take a shower sometime…

Just think, if Hiro had cleaned his room a long time ago, this would have never happened… I’m never asking Hiro to clean again.


End file.
